The neko
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: I didnt intend take him home i just wanted to find out what the whimpering was Yaoi in later chapters and kakuzu might seem a little ooc Rating may change im not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

Hidan was walking back to base from one of his missions when he heard a soft whimper coming from one of the bushes to his right.

Being the curious Dumbass kind of person he was he went over to the bush only to find a cute little neko with soft brown hair that fell right above his shoulders and lusciously tanned skin with some stitches littering his body here and there.

The first thing Hidan noticed out of all this was the neko's eyes they were a neon green with a soft red color in place of the normal white. The next thing he noticed was that the neko was not only naked but had a lot of small cuts and bruises lining the poor things body.

And the little guy was shaking and you could tell he was freezing his little tan ass off.

The minute he heard the bushes start to rustle he looked up only to see the taller man walking towards him and he stated to shake not wanting the other male to hurt him anymore than he already was.

HIDAN POV

I started walking towards the little guy and I didn't even know why usually I wouldn't car and just be on my merry fucking way but something about this little neko had me intrigued and I wanted to help him. The closer I got though the more he would shake.

Just so I could comfort him I said "Don't worry little guy im not going to hurt you im just here to help you."

As I walked closer to him he started to slowly stop shaking I knelt down next to him a started to pet his head.

"See im not hurting you now come on lets get you back to base" I said as I took off my cloak and started to wrap it around his still shivering body.

Then I scooped him up and started back towards the dirt path that I had been walking on before I found this little one.

____________________________________-Leaders office-_____________________________________

"Hidan what's in your cloak and why is it moving?" Leader said with a bit of suspicion in his gruff voice.

"it's a neko I found him on my way back to the fucking base and I decided that I was going to take care of him." Hidan said with a sneer.

"Fine show it to me and ill think about letting you take care of it but if I don't find you suitable I with feed him to zetsu." Leader said with a heavy sigh

Hidan slowly started to unravel his cloak only to reveal a small male body with two cute soft brown kitten ears on top of his head and a soft fluffy little tail swinging slowly back and forth behind the small body.

The neko looked up and stared at Leader with small frown upon his small face.

"So what's its name?" He said looking back up at Hidan after a minute of looking the neko over.

"One it's a he not an it second I haven't named him yet but ive been thinking about calling him Kakuzu." Hidan said sending a glare towards his leaders face.

"Fine ill leave him with you but you must take care of him or I will and mark my words I will feed him to Zetsu if you don't take care of him or if he gets out of hand!"

"Yes Lets get you something to eat Kakuzu-Chan!" Hidan cheered as he left His leaders office and headed to the kitchen to get his new pet something to eat.

__________________________________TO THE KITCHEN!__________________________________

Hidan walked in to the kitchen with Kakuzu sitting in his arms leaning back against his bare chest.

Kakuzu had hidans cloak wrapped around him just enough so he could see out of the top but still be able to keep warm .

When they walked all the other members were sitting at the kitchen table either eating or drinking something with their partners sitting next to them.

With the exception of Sasori because he was sitting on top of Deidara's lap and was dosing off tucked up against Deidara's chest.

Hidan went and set Kakuzu down on the chair that was next to his which is supposed to be used for the new partner he was going to get next week because his last partner just happened to fall into the rapids of a running river.

Once Hidan put him down and went to go look for some food Kakuzu lifted up his head and looked around at the other members who were staring at him.

"Hidan what is this thing?' Kisame asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"That's Kakuzu why?" Hidan said as he gets out a bottle and some milk and pours it into the bottle and walks back to the table and picks Kakuzu up and sets him on his lap and put the bottle up to Kakuzu's mouth and pets him with his free hand as Kakuzu starts to suck on the nipple of the bottle.

"so where'd you find the little guy I mean he doesn't look human? " Kisame said referring to the kitten ears and the tail that was slowly waving back and forth.

"I found him laying out in the woods behind some bushes and I decided to pick him up and bring him back here and leader said I could keep him so HA!" Hidan said as he took the empty bottle from Kakuzu's mouth with a sweet little pop.

Kakuzu mewled as the bottle was taken from him and he tried to bat at hidans hand with his brown paw.

Hidan just smiled and rubbed Kakuzu's stomach as he continued to talk with the other members of the organization.

_______________________________3 hours later____________________________________________

"Well im fucking leaving im going to go give Kakuzu a bath." Hidan said as he started to stand up and stretch.

Kakuzu clung hidans shirt as he was hefted up into the two muscled arms and carried back to the other males room.

___________________________TO HIDANS ROOM_________________________________________

"Ok little buddy this is my room and this is where you'll be sleeping for while so you go ahead and look around while I go get your bath ready." Hidan said as he set Kakuzu down on his bed and started to walk into the bathroom.

Kakuzu Pov

I jumped off the other males bed as soon as he stepped into the bathroom

"So far I think I could trust him he seems nice enough and he gave me a home" I said as I walked round the room looking through random stuff that is until something shiny caught my eye.

I walked over to whatever it is that was shining as I started batting t it until it fell to the ground right in front of my face.

The moment it hit the ground I could tell it was a necklace. * Even though most people think us neko's are stupid we actually are very intelligent we are able to learn the English language and we can talk we just don't choose to*

I started to bat at the necklace trying to see if it could do anything special.

I was busy batting at the necklace until the man who brought me here came back out of the bathroom and came and picked me up.

'Hey there little guy what the fuck are you doing playing with my necklace!"

---------------------------------------------------to be continued---------------------------------------------------------------

I know that might not have been a good place to stop but still

Please review and I have another story in session called HIDAKAKU but sadly that has to be postponed for a couple of days any way please review and tell me if I need to add any thing and if you want e to continue.


	2. The bath

Ok people im back sorry for the wait but heres CHAPTER 2

--------------------------With Hidan and Kakuzu in the bathroom---------------------------------------------------------

Hidan had put Kakuzu in the warm water that filled up about half of the bathtub. Kakuzu tried to jump out of the bathtub while Hidan turned around to get the shampoo.

"Hey get back in the fucking tub you little fucker!" Hidan yelled as he grabbed Kakuzu when he tried to run out the door.

"I know cats don't like the fucking water but you need a bath." He said as he sat Kakuzu back in the tub and he kept one hand on the small kitten the whole the time he went to grab the shampoo.

Hidan put the shampoo on the side of the tub as he poured water over Kakuzu's back. Kakuzu started to shake the water off himself right after Hidan poured it on him.

Hidan grabbed the shampoo once he was done pouring water on Kakuzu's frail body. He squirted some in his hand and then started to lather it onto Kakuzu's hair and body. Hidan then dowsed Kakuzu with water to get all the shampoo off him.

Hidan then grabbed a big fluffy lavender towel and softly towel dried Kakuzu off.

"Ok little guy lets get you some clothes!" Hidan said cheerfully as he picked the semi wet neko out of the tub and carried him to the bed.

___________________________TO THE BEDROOM OF DOOOOOOOOOOOOM_________________

Hidan was busy trifling through his dresser to notice the fact that Kakuzu had snuck out of the room.

_____________________With Kakuzu --------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakuzu was padding down the hall or at least he was until he ran head first into a thick muscled blue leg.

"Hey there little guy aren't you supposed to be with Hidan getting your bath?" Kisame said as he picked up the struggling kitten and started to walk back towards Hidans room.

___________WITH HIDAN______________________________________________________________

"Ok little buddy I got you some of my older clothes they might not fit com- OH MY JASHIN WHERE'D HE GO!" Hidan yelled when he turned around and saw that Kakuzu was gone off his bed.

Hidan quickly ran out his door only to collide with Kisame and make them both fall to the floor.

"Kisame have you seen Kakuzu I lost him when I was looking for some clothes!" "Don't worry Hidan I have him right here he ran into me in the hall literally!" Kisame said as he handed Kakuzu back to Hidan with a grin and walked away.

"Humph why'd you run away little guy?" Hidan said as he pulled his purplish shirt that he never actually wore down over Kakuzu's head. He picked Kakuzu up and sat him down on the other side of his bed as he climbed into the bed himself.

"Well time for bed little guy." Then Hidan turned off the light and pulled the covers up and feel asleep.

--------------------End

Sorry this chapters so short but I have a 6 page essay I need to work on for English class and its due tomorrow and I haven't even started it. So be happy and ill try to update soon!


End file.
